Ventress' Death
by MKDaz
Summary: My version of The Battle Of Geonosis, with a twist. What would happen if Ventress died and Dooku made a clone? One-Shot. Probably making a full fan-fic sequel. This doesn't add about Dooku making the clone but If I make the sequel that will.


In the Geonosian Arena, the Geonosians and the Separatist held the two Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and their companion, Padme Amidala, hostage. The hostages got tied up with chains on a pole in the centre of the arena. After they had been tied up, some Geonosians let out a few beasts into the arena. The hostages found a way to overpower the beast and they escaped the hold of the chain. As the hostages were riding on the beast above them, on the platform where Count Dooku was stationed, the Jedi, Mace Windu walked behind them.

Mace ignited his lightsaber to the Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett's neck. Count Dooku turned around facing the Jedi.

"Master Windu," Dooku said smiling. "How pleasant of you to join us."

"This party's over" Windu said angrily.

All around the arena, Jedi ignited their lightsabers. They had been secretly stationed there so they could attack the Separatists. Lots of Jedi were around the area where the hostages were. Many of the Geonosians flew into the sky, fleeing.

"Brave, but foolish my old Jedi friend," Dooku said. "You're impossibly outnumbered."

"Mmph, I don't think so" Windu replied.

"We'll see" Dooku said looking at some Super Battle Droids that were coming from the passage behind him.

Mace moved his lightsaber away from Jango's neck and turned it into a protective stance. The droids shot and Windu was deflecting them. Jango was way ahead of him and he used his flamethrower to try and burn him. Windu was lucky and he jumped backwards the join the other Jedi. He landed next to the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master Windu, good time to show" Obi-Wan said.

"I always made dramatic entrances don't I" Windu said laughing.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said looking around. "We are missing a Jedi."

"Who?" Windu asked.

"Master Shaak Ti" Obi-Wan said.

Windu suddenly ran away searching for her. His force sense thought that she was inside. He jumped above and ran through the door. He slowly walked in and walked down the small staircase. As he looked around the corner he saw many Super Battle Droids. He could feel that Shaak Ti was around.

He ran towards the Droids and slashed them one by one as he got to 3 doors. He entered the one on the right, leading to many cells mostly empty. At the end on the right someone was inside the cell.

Windu pulled up the cage door and walked towards the prisoner.

"Are you an enemy, or ally?" Windu asked.

"I am your worst enemy!" the unknown person yelled pulling out a blaster.

Windu sliced off his hand and he kneeled on the ground in pain. Then he sliced off his head. Next to the corpse he saw a large crack in the wall and he thought he was trying to escape. He used his lightsaber and cut through the wall.

When the wall fell he found more droids in the hallway. He sliced all the droids in half. As he finished he saw a large doorway at the end of the doorway and he felt that Shaak Ti was inside. So he ran to the door and it suddenly opened in front of him, he thought it would be locked.

"Master Shaak Ti!" Windu yelled as soon as he saw her.

"Master Windu" She whispered as she wasn't strong enough.

"What happened?" Mace asked running towards her.

"Be careful, the Sith is going to attack." She whispered again.

"What?" He asked.

Then the door in front of him opened and a hooded Sith walked out.

"Now you will die, like all Jedi shall!" The masked figure yelled, igniting two lightsabers.

"Ventress" Mace said angrily.

The cloak on Ventress got pulled off and she joined her lightsabers into a double bladed saber.

"You will not kill me!" Mace yelled igniting his lightsaber also.

Ventress yelled and jumped over to Mace. She attacked him as he protected himself. They started attacking each other. Mace started overpowering her as she started winning. He sliced her saber in half, making her have the original two lightsabers.

"Ughhh!" Ventress yelled.

She quickly force pushed Mace back and he knocked his back against the wall. Mace didn't give up. He need Shaak Ti to secretly kill her, but he was strong enough without her. He also force pushed her against the wall. As she flew in the air towards the wall, her lightsabers fell to the ground and Shaak Ti ran up, grabbed the sabers and threw them at her chest as she landed onto the wall.

Shaak Ti was successful and she killed Ventress. Shaak Ti was still weak and she fell back to the ground. Mace ran to her and grabbed her and helped her out into the arena. Once they got to the arena, Mace hid Shaak Ti until she had recovered from her current state.

_**After the Battle**_

After the battle Count Dooku sent droids looking for Ventress and he, himself looked where Mace Windu had left. As he stepped into the room where the battle between Mace and Ventress started he saw the body of Ventress with the sabers still through her chest. He slowly walked to her and pulled the lightsabers out. He grabbed her and took her away.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

On the Separatist ship Count Dooku placed the body of Ventress into a cloning chamber. He wanted her to be alive by cloning her and using a clone to cover her place as his apprentice.

"Those Jedi will die under the power of the Separatists" Dooku laughed, walking out of the cloning room.

**XXXXX**

_**I made this before making The Sith Trilogy. I made this because I thought, would it be cool if Ventress died and came back to life by Dooku making a clone. So I made this and I think I may make a full fan-fic sequel with not just one chapter but more. I have already the idea of it. I have placed this into the Star Wars: The Clone Wars category because Ventress is in Star Wars: The Clone Wars so I had to put it into this section. Watch out later, as I may make a sequel!**_

_**~SkywalkerDaz**_


End file.
